1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices designed to exterminate animals, and more specifically to devices designed to exterminate rodents such as gophers or other tunneling animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward designing and developing trap guns or gopher guns. These have taken several forms, but the common denominators have included a trigger mechanism tripped by the animal and a cartridge or blasting capability set off by the trigger mechanism. In some cases, these devices have included a projectile launched by the blast. While previously designed devices may have some of the features of the present invention, none of the prior art of which applicant is aware combines the unique trigger mechanism of the present invention with a spear which is attached to the device so that it never completely leaves the barrel of the device.